Hidden Secrets
by queenvortex
Summary: Vortex is half changeling... Starshine is an alicorn... Shimmerlocks is slowly dieing... Cinder can't control her powers... Splatter can't remember half her life... and Darkcloud is unwanted, forgotten, and abandoned. So they are all sent to a special school to help them with their "problems". Each of them has a hidden secret...
1. Chapter 1: Vortex

WARNING Most of the main characters are MY original characters but don't worry... the mane six are included with some other well known (or not so known) are included

Hidden Secrets

Chapter 1: Vortex (sorry so short working on second chapter now)

I ran through the damp alley, darkness surrounding me. I stopped to take a breath, when my stomach growled, warning me of its growing hunger. I sighed, only a few minutes ago I had some oats. The dark hood of my cloak fell off as my horn glowed with changeling magic. A few ponies at the end of the alley turned to look.

"Did you see that light?" one asked. I quickly shut off my magic.

" I'm sure it was nothing, I mean what pony would want to do magic in a creepy alley, anyways." replied the female pony standing next to him. She flipped her mane and continued on, quickly followed by the other.

"That was close.." I muttered to myself. Quickly I stepped back deeper into the shadows so I was completely concealed from view. My horn lit up with magic once more. Why did my magic have to glow so bright? It would be almost blinding if I wasn't hidden in the shadows. I prepared to cast a spell to hold off my hunger for a few hours, but it would take to much energy that I didn't have. My magic dimmed until it went out completely. I growled softly to myself, why did I have to be part changeling? I knew what I needed to stop the hunger and I didn't like it. The only thing I needed was key to my survival, it was love.

(end of chapter 1)

review please? tips? anything, good or bad :)


	2. Chapter 2: Starshine

Chapter 2: Starshine

I stared down at the wound covering my left, front leg and hoof. I moaned with pain and limped toward an alley at the end of the street. I had nowhere to stay, I was lost. Why did my father have to be banished to that freezing place I could never go? And I doubt my mother would help, I didn't even know her! My father wasn't even evil! Everyone said he was, they all said,  
"Sombra! How could you even speak that name!? You do know what he did to Crystal Empire, don't you? It was horrible!" But the problem was, my father didn't do anything to the Empire, he told me he was protecting the citizens and keeping them out of harm's way from the sun princess, Celestia. I shuddered at the thought of her. Sombra always said to watch out for the sun alicorn. Whenever I asked about the moon princess, Luna, his expression would soften and he would say "She's not all bad." I had always preferred the night, the moon glistening in the dark sky, stars shining. That was how I got my cutie-mark; star gazing.

I watched as the dark alley grew closer, soon I was standing on the edge of its shadows. I let out a soft cough which grew to a loud painful one. I groaned and slid into the darkness. My leg left a trail of blood behind me. I was loosing too much blood, I needed medical attention desperately. But, no. They would find out that I was an alicorn. When I was younger I would ask my father, if he was a unicorn, then why was I an alicorn because usually only princesses were alicorns. His response was always the same, "Now, now my little princess, some secrets are too be left for the future." The problem was, he was banished before he could tell me that "secret".

I finally made it to a spot completely hidden in the alley. I lowered my body to the ground, and groaned as my wound hit a sharp rock that I hadn't seen. Carefully, I kicked it away. My stomach grumbled, that would have to wait till morning, I was too tired to do anything. As I began to drift off to sleep.. I heard heavy breathing deep in the alley; I froze. No, no, I was too weak to run. All I knew was that there was someone here with me.

(end of chapter 2)

ok... i guess thats kind of a cliffhanger... oh well. Like it? Dont like it? please please please let me know :) ok will work on chapter three soon. bye! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Cinder

Ok.. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I promise they will! Just trying to get the story started so they are really short. Anyways thanks for the review! :) And sorry this took so long to post... was sick, homework etc. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3: Cinder

The blanket wrapped around me was getting warm. Too warm. My eyes fluttered open to see burning flames surrounding me. Quickly I jumped out of my bed and let out a yelp as I hit the floor. Flames were all around me. Oooh no. This was all my fault. Ever since I was young, things would randomly catch on fire. When I was two, my parents dumped me at Alliana's School for Troubled Pegasi and Unicorns in Canterlot. I haven't seen them since then; I barely even remember them. The only thing I have from my old life is a family photo. My mother had dark blue hair and her coat was a pale grey. My father had a light green mane and a white coat. I don't even think I'm related to them. They were always so strict and serious. Typical Canterlot unicorns. I didn't even look like them! My mane was yellow with red and orange streaks and my coat was a light red. The only thing we had in common was that we were both unicorns. A sharp pain brought me back to the present as flames bit at my face. Quickly I pushed through my dorm door. Luckily the hallway hadn't caught on fire. A few weeks ago they made my walls fireproof so the rest of the building wouldn't explode in flames and wake the others. Darkcloud wasn't always the brightest when woken up in the middle of the night. Well… he was never very bright. I turned to my left and pulled the fire alarm switch for my room. Looking through the window in my door, I saw my room being rained on by sprinklers, putting out the fire. I sighed; now I would have to wait for everything to dry. That was going to take awhile and it was the middle of the night. I trudged up the hall to another room. Lightly I knocked on the door. No one answered. This time I knocked louder and when no one answered again, I ended up kicking the door until finally a mint green unicorn with a long shimmering pink mane answered me.  
"Cinder… what do you want?" she mumbled sleepily. Oops… I probably shouldn't wake up the "beauty queen" in the middle of the night.  
"Uh… hey Shimmerlocks. Um, my room caught on fire again, so I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days," I responded. She stared at me with her golden eyes.  
"You want to stay with… me?" she asked.  
"Yes?" I was confused.  
"Um, sorry no!" was her response as she shut the door in my face. Probably didn't want me to set all her pop star posters and hair products on fire. Whatever… I trotted down the hallway and stood in front of Splatter's door. If I couldn't stay with her, then I would have to go the nurse and they would just strap me into a funny medical chair and give me disgusting medicines so I won't catch things on fire accidentaly. I knocked on her door and a second later, it was answered by a bright green Pegasus.

(end of chapter 3)

Sorry its cut off... Chapter 4 is gonna be from Splatter's point of view so its like almost a continued chapter. Bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Splatter

Here is chapter 4... took me awhile cause i couldnt think of much things to add to it but okay here...

Chapter 4: Splatter  
I heard a knock at my door. Quickly I fly down from the top of my bunk bed, dropping a bucket of green paint along the way. It hit the ground with a thud and paint splattered everywhere. I giggled softly to myself. At least I knew where my name came from. I opened my door to find Cinder standing in the hallway.  
"Hey Cinder! What are you doing up this late?" I asked. She peered behind me into my messy room full of paint, canvas, and a million different art projects I had started but never finished. That's what happens when you cant concentrate or focus on anything for more then a few minutes; you rarely finish anything (especially schoolwork, I can only focus on that for about 30 seconds). Cinder laughed,  
"Accidentally set my room on fire," She said between fits of laughter, "What are you doing up, Splatter?" I grinned,  
"Painting as usual! Couldn't sleep." Cinder's eyes darkened and she stopped laughing.  
"Splatter, you haven't slept in days! You do know that you seriously need to rest." she said quietly. I sighed, "I know, I know, its just that every time I'm about to fall asleep I get this amazing new project idea and I don't wanna forget it cause I have forgotten so much already!" Cinder gave me a puzzled look, "What have you forgotten?" she asked. She couldn't know, I had accidentally almost spilt my greatest secret.  
"Oh, uh nothing. Just some project ideas I had, but never remembered." I gave her a reassuring smile. That seemed to relax her,  
"Well, ok then" she said looking up at me, "Would it be ok if I stayed here for awhile? Like I said before, my room caught on fire." I giggled, she said that as if catching her room on fire was no big deal. "Duh!" I laughed, "Me and you are like BFF"s!" Cinder looked at me with shock and surprise. "We're best friends?" she stuttered.  
"Yes." I stated. "Come on in!" Cinder looked relieved as her and I trotted into my room. "Um… you can stay on the bottom bunk" I said as I flew over to the bottom bunk of my bed. I pushed old art projects and some empty canvases off, to find the sheets covered in wet paint. My smile faded to a sad frown. Now where was she going to sleep? Cinder looked over at the colourful bed. "It's okay," she said, "I'll just sleep on the floor." Then she walked over to a bare spot on my floor and curled up into a small, light red ball. I flew on to my top bunk, pushed my most recent painting away, and laid down. I flew Cinder a clean blanket. "Here you go!" I yelled. "Splatter! I do want to sleep! Please don't yell" She took the blanket and let out a yawn. "Goodnight. Splat," I giggled as she used my nickname. "Night, night Cindy!" She turned to glare at me. "Don't call me that." I laughed again. "Okay, goodnight… Cindy." This time all she did was shake her head and slowly drift off to sleep.

(end of chapter 4)

Probably my worst chapter yet.. but oh well! Next chapter should be better. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Vortex

Thanks! SO many reviews (for me its alot)!

Chapter 5: Vortex

I awoke with a start. Looking around, I noticed that the alley was still dark. I must have only dozed off for a few minutes. Looking ahead a bit, I noticed a pony limping into the shadows. Oh great, she can't stay here! What if I accidentally feed off her emotion? Slowly, I stepped back so I wouldn't be seen. The pony sat down and judging from the way they were limping, they were hurt. Great, now they wouldn't be able to run if I scare them. Ponies often were scared of me, not that I was surprised. I mean, my mother was Queen Chrysalis so I was half changeling. My coat was light grey, and I had a partly transparent blue mane; and of course the small holes at the tips of my mane and hooves. I moved back just a bit more, so I wasn't seen and stepped on a rock. Luckily I managed not to let out a yelp of pain, but my breathing did become heavier and louder. The pony up ahead turned to look in my direction. They hadn't seen me yet.

"Who's there?" they called out weakly. I tried to find a better place to hide, but all I did was walk into a pile of boxes, knocking them over creating a huge bang; I winced. That did not help. The pony stood up, but I could tell that it pained them to do so. Their horn lit up, casting a beam of light to fall on me. They gasped. I could see now that the stranger was a mare. She had medium length shimmering deep purple mane. A dark cloak covered most of her body. I now understood why she was limping; there was a deep gash, spilling blood, on her leg.

"Are… are you a changeling?" she asked; I could hear the fear in her voice. I nodded slowly. Hopefully, if I was nice enough she wouldn't run away and scream for help.

"Yes… kind of… half changeling." I said carefully.

"Ok… are you going to drink my emotion or whatever you do?" she asked. I sighed… everyone thought that. They thought their was no love in our hearts, just hate.

"No… are you okay?" I replied. She seemed relieved, but then winced in pain. Obviously not. I ran over to her side. "Here let me help heal you," I said. She looked at me in surprise. "You can heal?" I laughed. "Yes, now sit still." Sadly, I needed more energy and I only had a little. Carefully, I took some of her emotion; fear. It wouldn't hurt her and she wouldn't even notice , plus she might not be as afraid as before. My horn glowed with magic as I cast a healing spell. The wound on her leg closed little, by little. Soon all that was left was the lost blood. "Wow…" she said, "Thanks," she smiled. Good, at least she now knew I wasn't going to kill her, and I had more energy then before.

"I'm Vortex, by the way" I said. "Starshine" she replied.

(end of chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6: Starshine

So the other one ended so suddenly. This chapter is a bit shorter just so you know.

Chapter 6: Starshine

I couldn't believe it. A changeling helped me? "Thanks," I said, smiling up at her. I was told changelings were pure evil… though she did say she was only HALF changeling. She spoke, interrupting my thoughts,

"I'm Vortex, by the way," she said. Well, she did heal my leg so what harm would telling her my name bring? "Starshine," I replied. She laughed quietly. Did she think my name was funny? "What's so funny?" I asked angrily. She looked at me, "Oh, I'm just surprised that you haven't screamed and ran away… and did you know you look a lot like Luna?" she replied. Okay… nothing to do with my name. I relaxed. "What do you mean I look like Luna?" I asked. I've never been told that before, though I don't go in public much. I was home schooled and the only reason I was in the city now was because the pink alicorn, Cadance had taken over the Crystal Empire months ago. Since then… well, I've been homeless; cold and half starved.

"Well, you have a dark, shimmering mane like her and your cutie marks are similar." I thought of my cutie mark; it was silver sparkling stars with a small moon in the corner.

"I guess that is kind of true," I admitted. "How are you half changeling by the way?" Vortex paled. "Um… my mother was a changeling, my father was a unicorn." Okay, it wasn't my business anyways. I decided to change the subject, but before I could there was a tug on my cloak as it was ripped of my back, revealing my wings. There was a gasp as I turned to look at a pony sticking a needle filled with a foggy white liquid into my side. How did he sneak up on us? I looked over at Vortex to find a similar needle in her side. She was laying on the ground passed out cold. Dizziness washed over me and I found myself falling onto the cold concrete hitting my head hard. My eyes filled with dark spots and then everything went black.

(end of chapter 6)

This one ended suddenly too... oh well! Working on chapter 7! thanks for the reviews! bye!


	7. Chapter 7:Part 1: Darkcloud

Ok I'm Back! Ok so this is part 1 of chapter 7 and they are really short because its more just to introduce these characters. So there isnt much things happening in the plot and not really any talking, just thoughts. So bye!

Chapter 7 Part 1: Darkcloud  
The new ponies arrived at about 2 am. I was already awake as usual. I walked out of my room, down the hallway and into the common area. The big door that they used to bring new ponies in was open. There was two ponies being loaded into the room, both girls. Great, I was still the only guy here. I wasn't even here for a valid reason! I could escape easily but… there would be nowhere for me to go. I was alone. I left the room decided it wasn't worth getting caught sneaking around and sent to Alliana's office where they ask me a bunch of questions like, "Why are you sneaking around? Why are you disobeying the rules? Why this? Why that?" My answer was always the same (if I actually got caught). My answer was always "because I feel like it." I'll never tell them the truth. The reason I never slept was because of the nightmares. They haunted me every night and I could never tell about them because it just renews them in my mind.

(end chapter 7 part 1)


	8. Chapter 7:Part 2: Shimmerlocks

Here's part 2! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7 Part 2: Shimmerlocks  
Finally it was morning. I woke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring beside my ear. I reached over with my hoof and turned it off. Quickly so I wouldn't miss breakfast I crawled out of bed and trotted over to my mirror. I brushed my sparkly pink mane and tied it up at the top of head. Smiling, I started to walk toward the exit, but was interrupted with a fit of coughing. Ugh, how could I forget my medicine? I walked back over to my nightstand and took my medicine. It was the only thing keeping me alive… well for a little bit longer. The others couldn't know about it. I was slowly dieing.

(end of chapter 7 part 2)

Working on chapter 8 so it should be updated soon.


	9. Chapter 8:Shimmerlocks

Ok so I have added this chapter in cause I forgot to before. Its really short but hope you like it!

Chapter 8: Shimmerlocks  
I walked into the dining room and found that everypony was already there waiting for breakfast to be served. Not that there were many of us. Splatter and Cinder were whispering to each other and Darkcloud was even talking to them a little bit. Most be important since he rarely spoke at all. I walked over to the table and took my seat beside Darkcloud.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked. Splatter stared at me. "You haven't heard yet?" Um, no. Some of us try to sleep at night not know about every single thing that was going on. "Heard about what?" I responded casually. "There's two new ponies here," Cinder said, joining in on our conversation. "There is? Where are they?" I asked. If there was new ponies, shouldn't they be out here at breakfast, being introduced to us? "I guess they're still in there rooms," Darkcloud responded. Seriously!? Did everypony have to come in to my conversation? "I-," I started to say, but was cut off by a "waitress" when they gave us our breakfast. Taking this as an excuse not to continue speaking, everypony began to eat, not saying a word. After everypony finished, all of us headed off to class.  
(end of chapter 8)


	10. Chapter 9: Starshine

Ok you may have read this already but because I missed a chapter I had to delete it and add it in again after chapter 8. This used to be chapter 8 but it was supposed to be 9 _

I tried to make this long (i didnt really succeed tho) to make up for the last few short chapters. I realized nothing very big has happened yet so hopefully in the next few chapters, something will actually happen in the plot. like something big. anyways hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: Starshine

I woke up in a soft bed surrounded by pale pink walls. My eyes widened, where was I? I sat up and looked around. There wasn't much to see. Beside the bed I was sitting in there was a small nightstand and against the opposite wall was a dresser and mirror. There was also a closet beside the exit door. I stood up and walked over to the door; locked. I sighed. How did I get here and what was this place? Last night flashed in my head. Those ponies that had injected us with that liquid (that must have been what made us pass out) had taken Vortex and I here. Where was Vortex? Hopefully she was alright. I looked in the mirror above the dresser. My mane was a shimmering purple mess. I picked up a comb off the dresser and brushed it down. I went back over to bed and sat down, when suddenly a pony pulling a huge tray on wheels, walked in. Her pale blue mane was up in a bun on top of her head. This might be my chance to escape! The door was still open and if I was fast enough… that thought was rejected when the pony shut the door behind her. She looked over at me and smiled,  
"Hi! I'm Alliana! Would you like some breakfast?", the pony said her tail bobbed up and down with her head as she spoke. Why was she so friendly, if just last night I was practically ponynapped by them?  
"Sure?" I said. Usually I would say no, but I was starving. I hadn't eaten in days. Alliana handed me a bowl full of oats. I began to eat immediately.  
"So you must wonder where you are, how you got here, and I have some questions for you too." Alliana said, "Well, you are at Alliana's School for Troubled Pegasi and Unicorns or in your case, a place you can live and go to school. So in a way, we are sort of an orphanage, but usually the students who live here… are a bit different. And you probably know how you got here, but I will explain it more in depth. You were actually brought here by the people who run the orphanage. The reason they didn't take you there was because… well you are an alicorn and your friend is… a changeling. Tomorrow I'm taking you and your changeling friend to the four princesses so they can decide what to do with another alicorn, because alicorns are very rare." I almost choked on my oats. She couldn't take me to the princesses! They are the enemy! Especially Celestia and that alicorn Cadance who took over my home! Tears welled up in my eyes. This couldn't be happening, first my father is banished a few years ago, then I'm practically ponynapped and now this.  
"You can't take me there!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widened, "But why? They aren't your enemy, they will help you!" Alliana responded. It was the exact opposite. They WERE the enemy and they WOULD do harm.  
"Ok then…I'll see what I can do." Alliana said, seeing the frightened look on my face, "But at least once a year, all students take a visit to the castle to meet with the princesses, so you can't avoid that and that day is coming up soon." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. All I had to do was escape before then and I wouldn't have to face Celestia. What would happen if she found out I was an alicorn? That my father was King Sombra? Will I become a princess? That I did not want. Would they say it was dark magic that created my wings and horn, then throw me into the dungeon for all eternity?! From what I knew about alicorns, they usually lived way longer then regular ponies. For now though, I had to deal with the present. I couldn't let Alliana know who my father is no matter how nice of a unicorn she was.  
"Now could you come with me?" Alliana asked, "Oh, and what was your name?" I didn't want to tell her my name, but my mind was fuzzy with sleep so I couldn't think of a distraction or fake name.  
"My name is Starshine," I muttered, "And why do I have to come with you? Where are we going?" I glared at Alliana, wanting some answers. I couldn't let her just take me somewhere without me knowing where we were going or what was going to happen. I could be thrown into the Everfree Forest, for all I knew! Alliana laughed,  
"Don't worry you're not going to be hurt, just follow me please." Then she turned around and walked out the door, leaving it open for me to follow. Now was my chance to escape! I stood up and ran for the door, preparing to go the opposite direction of the unicorn Alliana, but I ran face-first into a tall pony. He pushed me forward to walk beside Alliana. Great, there goes my chance of escaping.  
"You can't escape Starshine. Not unless we allow you. Now just a little further." Alliana led me down a long hallway with doors on either side of us. Each door had a name plate on it. Darkcloud, Cinder, Splatter and Shimmerlocks. Only four ponies. I was led into a brightly lit office.  
"Please take a seat. She will be here shortly," Alliana said before I took a seat on a soft couch.  
"Who-" I began to say but was interrupted when a pony walked in the room. On her head, she wore a crown on top of her blue/violet mane. She was an alicorn.  
"Good evening, you must be Starshine! I'm Twilight Sparkle."  
(end chapter 9)

I tried to make a cliffhanger (again, I didnt really succeed) but... oh well. Review? Pls?


	11. Chapter 10: Cinder

It seem that no matter what, these chapters look short _ Ok heres chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cinder  
Classes were over for the day, so I wanted to drop off my books at my room before heading to the commons area. I trotted down the dorm room hall when I passed a the rooms of the new ponies. On one door, there was a new nameplate installed. I looked closer and saw that it read Starshine. I wondered why she was here. Out of control powers like me? I doubted it. I had never met another unicorn like me. Sure, all unicorns at one point couldn't completely control their powers, but me. I was worse, Celestia couldn't even help me. I walked past Starshine's room and over to the next. There wasn't a nameplate yet, so I peered into the room and a figure lying on the bed covered by a blanket. They looked to be crying, though I couldn't see their face. All I saw was blanket. I tried the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. Funny, because usually the doors of new "students" were kept locked. I crept inside and shut the door behind me. The pony on the bed, didn't notice, they didn't even seem to hear me at all. I walked toward the figure,  
"Hello?" I asked. The pony lifted their head, pushing away the blanket. I gasped. She had blue hair, half light, half dark. It was almost a little transparent. Her coat was white, turning grey and black around her nose, eyes, horn, and hooves. Her eyes were almost scary. They were green and blue with the looks of a cat eyes. Just a sliver of their pupil. But, what was most different about her, was the holes. Their was small holes at the bottom of her hooves and hair. Even some on her horn. Then I realized… she was changeling. But changeling weren't white. They were dark grey, and their hair was almost completely transparent; but hers wasn't. Also, changelings wings buzzed, almost like an insect and their wings were almost transparent like their hair. I looked down at her wings. They were almost normal; the outline of the wing looked like a normal pegasi wing. White, and tipped grey and black, but in the center of her wings, they looked like a changeling wing. Blue, transparent, and full of small holes.  
"Who are you?" I mumbled, staring at her. Then I noticed another thing. She had a cutie mark. Normally, changelings didn't have cutie marks, as far as she knew. The pony's cutie was full of different colours; pinks, greens, blues, and also mixed with grey and black. It was a swirling vortex that covered half of her hind leg.  
"Please don't be afraid of me…" The pony said, a tear welling up in her eye, "I won't hurt you… I'm not evil." I blinked, I had never thought that she would be evil. I had never met a changeling before, nor seen one. I giggled over my nervousness.  
"I never said you were evil, or even thought it!" I told her. She seemed to relax at this.  
"Oh. Okay, good." The pony said. I had a lot of questions. Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you here? How does it seem that you are part changeling, part alicorns? But, they pony looked like she didn't want many questions asked, if any at all. I decided to ask one question, for now.  
"What's your name?" It was a simple question and would do no harm. At least I could know who she was.  
"Vortex," she replied. I smiled; it certainly did fit her cutie mark. "What's yours?" So far, she wasn't totally anti-social. Unlike Darkcloud. I had barely any friends. Shimmerlocks was a total drama queen and way too girly-girl. I mean I guess you could say me and Splatter were friends (she did think we were best friends) but personally, I didn't think we were very close.  
"My name's Cinder," I said, looking at Vortex. "I guess I better go, dinner is soon." Dinner was soon, though not really I guess. I still had another hour, but I promised Splatter I would meet her in the commons area to talk about our big project for art class we were doing together. Splatter literally was obsessed with art. And that didn't even begin to cover it.  
"Okay. Bye." Was all Vortex said as I left the room. I walked a few doors down to my room. I walked and found everything had dried. Luckily nothing was too damaged from the fire. There was a scorch mark on my bed sheets and burn marks on my dresser, but that was it. Mostly everything was fire-proof. I walked over to my dresser and put my saddle bag, full of school books on it. Quickly, I grabbed my few art supplies (the only reason I had any, was because Splatter had insisted that I must at least own "the basics".) I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I walked into the commons area and saw Splatter lounging on one of the couches. Tons of art supplies surrounding her. But, there was a weird expression on her face. It looked like she was confused, concerned, scared, and excited at once. I mean usually Splatter had a huge exciting smile. But, now…it was nothing like that. I looked over at where she was staring at. Two royal guards stood by Alliana's office door. What were they doing here? There must be a princess. Probably not Celestia or Luna. They often had more then just two regular guards with them. It also probably wasn't Cadance be causing Shining Armour never left her side. Plus, there was some big event going on in the Crystal Empire so they were busy. That left one option: Twilight Sparkle. I was never very fond of Twilight she always seemed so… perfect to me. Too perfect. Her powers were perfectly controlled, she was smart, AND she even got wings. I personally didn't want to be a princess. Too much work and how would I learn to fly, when I already was learning to control my magic? Anyways, none of that really concerned me. I walked over to Splatter and we began working.  
(end of chapter 10)

Yah... okay this chapter i find really descriptive. hope you like. review? follow? fav? whatever? bye :3


	12. Chapter 11: Vortex

Hi! Here is chapter 11 from Vortex's point of view. Thanks for all the follows, favs, etc.! :)

Chapter 11: Vortex  
Life was over. Well… it seemed that way. Not literally though. Life wasn't literally over. I was now trapped in this pink room that was full of sunshine. I preferred the dark, I hid better in it. I didn't actually know if I was trapped. I haven't checked the doors to see if they were unlocked yet. That pony Cinder got in easily though. Even if the doors were unlocked, I wouldn't get far, not in broad daylight. Somepony would see me. I didn't really "disappear into a crowd". I stood up and looked into the small mirror near the bed. My mane dipped down and curled at the end near ground. I sighed; I stood out a lot. There wasn't much in the room. Just a bed, dresser, mirror, and a small table beside the bed. On the table was a bowl full of oats. I decided not to eat it. Who knows what was in it? Poison? I didn't know and I didn't want to take my chances. I trotted over to the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked so I took a few steps outside. I was in a long hallway. I turned right and started walking. At least I could try to escape. I passed a tall door. It had a small sign that read Starshine. I frowned; she was here too? I wondered if she was in there. Or had she escaped already? I shook those thoughts out of my head. I shouldn't care. I had to worry about myself first, but that was selfish. Or was it? Something was wrong with me. I couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense. I continued down the hallway. I would worry about that later. I passed a few more doors, until a dark haired pony walked out of a door beside me. His eyes widened.  
"You're… a changeling…," he stuttered. He couldn't turn me in. He couldn't. I had to get away from here. Away from these people.  
"Please…I won't hurt you. I just need to get out of here!" I said, almost begging. Suddenly, there was a shout from down the hall, towards the room I came from. "The changeling's gone!" The voice shouted, "Find it!" I looked back a the pony, he was still staring at me.  
"Please…" I whispered. The pony seemed to snap out of a trance. He took a small step towards me.  
"Follow me," he said, as he turned around and opened the door to what must have been his room. I had no other choice. Get caught and sent back to that room or follow the pony? I stumbled after him. He closed the door after me and locked it. The room looked the same as mine, except the walls were dark blue (and his door had a lock).  
"Will that keep them out?" I asked. He looked over at me.  
"No. They have a key, but it will slow them down. IF they look in my room." There was no where to hide in here. Why did I follow him?  
"Quickly," he said as he trotted over to his bed and pulled it away from the wall. Then he tore a rug off the ground revealing a dark hole.  
"Go down there," he looked over at me.  
"What!? No!" I nearly shouted. I wasn't going into a dark hole. He probably was going to trap me down there and go get the ponies that run this evil place. He looked almost angry.  
"They don't know it's there, I swear. Just hide there until they're gone. I promise the wont find you there." He whispered.  
"Fine." I said and jumped down the hole.  
"There's a lantern in the corner," he said as I fell. I didn't fall very far. I hit the ground hard, landing on my wing. I winced, ouch. I found the lantern easily and turned it on. The pony above put the rug back over the hole. And I heard a deep rumble as he pushed the bed back into place. I looked around my surroundings. It looked like a hollowed out cave. It wasn't very big and the walls were made of dirt. For furniture, all there was a few books, a beanbag chair, the lantern, and an old dusty photo. I looked more closely at the photo. It showed the pony that had helped me (but much younger) and two older ponies. They must have been his parents. The pony that helped me had deep blue hair, almost black and a pale blue coat. He didn't have his cutie mark in the photo, but I had caught a glimpse of it before I jumped down the hole. It was a dark cloud with tiny sparks of lightning in it. I noticed something else, hidden behind a pile of books. It was a rolled up poster. I slowly unrolled it, not wanting to ruin it. I recognized it. It was a Wonderbolts poster. He didn't seem like the kind of pony who would like that sort of thing. I stopped as I heard voices up ahead.  
"Hello. What do you want?" I heard the pony from the photo say flatly.  
"Now, Darkcloud. No need to be rude," a voice said. Darkcloud. That must be his name.  
"We were just looking for one of the new ponies." a different voice said.  
"A changeling to be exact," Voice 1 said. Oh no. They were looking for me. I shut off the lantern- just in case. I could see just fine in the dark.  
"What in Equastria is a changeling doing here?! And I haven't seen one. Haven't seen one in my entire life to be exact." Darkcloud said casually. Ok, so he wasn't evil trying to trap me and stuff. Hopefully the other ponies fell for it and left.  
"Just let us check your room anyways," Voice 2 said. Oh great, now they were going to find me. There was some shuffling around and then Voice 1 said, "All clear. If you see anything Darkcloud, report to us immediately."  
"Will do," Darkcloud replied and there was a click as the door was shut and locked. A few minutes later, Darkcloud flew down the hole and landed near me.  
"Why'd you shut off the light?" he asked. I didn't answer. He didn't need to know that I was scared out of my mind and was doing as many things as I could, so I wasn't caught.  
"I don't care if you're scared." he said flatly. I stared at him in bewilderment.  
"Did you… you just…" I stuttered.  
"Read your mind? Yes." he replied. I stared at him. He looked like a normal Pegasus, but I guess not.  
"I.." I began, but was overcome with dizziness. "I.." I tried to say again, but darkness swarmed in my eyes. My knees buckled and my head crashed into the hard ground.

(end chapter 11)


	13. Chapter 12: Part 1: Starshine

Ok super super short chapter. Part 2 should be up really quickly

Chapter 12: Part 1: Starshine  
It wasn't a big deal. Twilight didn't question me much. Sure just a few questions like, where are you from? (I said the Crystal Empire which is partially true) There was also who are your parents? (I lied and said I didn't know and that I was only a foal when they left). Luckily they didn't pressure me for answers. Otherwise after the questions, they sent me back to my room. I heard them speaking on my way out. I only heard words but that was all I needed. I heard things like, changeling escaped, must be dark magic, meet Celestia and Luna. Now I knew a few things. Vortex was here and apparently escaped. And they also suspected that I was turned into an alicorns by dark magic. Worst of all, I would have to meet the other princesses. Sooner then I hoped.

(end of chapter 12 part 1)

I dont know if I mentioned it before, but this story takes place about 5 years **after season 4** and the equastria girls movie

ok bye :) review pls?


End file.
